Awkward, Octopus
Awkward, Octopus (marketed as Nick Jr. Awkward, Octopus) is a fan-made preschool television series focusing on the life of Squidward Tentacles. It premiered October 20, 2011 on SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. It is produced by ABC8 Entertainment. As of summer 2014, The Krusty Krab Pizza and Computer Productions have also worked on the series. As of 2014, two seasons and a total of 30 episodes (including unaired and cancelled installments) have been produced. Episodes are currently recorded on SpongeBob Fanon Wiki and Fanonia SpongeBobia. History The following information is non-fanon. The events and Wikia users mentioned are real-world occurrences and individuals. The show premiered October 20, 2011 on SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. Its episodes were originally written and produced exclusively by Mélodilous. After 13 episode ideas were recorded on the wiki, the series began to receive attention from readers. Mélodilous collaborated with SpongeFan20, who wrote the fourteenth episode Power Outage! on November 4, 2011. After a full season of 22 episodes and 2 cancelled episodes had been recorded, the show was unofficially cancelled and put on hiatus. During the hiatus (on January 25, 2012), Awkward, Octopus won a Wiki-distributed "bronze award" for fan-created SpongeBob spin-off series. On June 27, 2012, a "season two" episode entitled The Relaxation! was recorded by a fan, though this did not concern a revival of the show or the original creator. Therefore, this episode was at first disregarded by SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. In 2014, this idea would be classified a true episode. The show's "hiatus" lasted for about a year and a half, until fanon companies The Krusty Krab Pizza and Computer Productions teamed up to start a second season on June 11, 2013. They wrote an episode article entitled New Bike! and recorded ideas for further episodes on a separate article for the new season. On June 8, 2014, it was confirmed that show had been featured by the SpongeBob Fanon community. On July 31, 2014, on the newer SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, the two companies planned a TV movie based on the series to air in the Summer of 2015. In October 2014, less than two years after the show's hiatus began, original creator Mélodilous announced her approval of the show's new season and added new plot ideas to the TV movie. The show's article is currently available under the "Articles and Spin-Offs" section of this wiki's top bar navigation "Featured Content." List of characters Main characters *Squidward the octopus *SpongeBob the sea sponge *Patrick the sea star *Sandy the red squirrel ]] *Mr. Krabs the crab *Plankton the plankton *Gary the sea snail *Mrs. Puff the blowfish *Pearl the whale *Karen the computer Recurring characters *Squilliam Fancyson the octopus '']] Minor characters *Fish *Nicholas Withers *Annoying Spongeclones *Cave Octopi *Squidward's cousins *Cousin robots *Prehistoric sea serpent List of episodes 's virtual award for the show]] Season One *Squilliam vs. Squidward! - Squidward must beat his high school rival Squilliam Fancyson in a competition. *Lives in an Apple Under the Sea! - Squidward's house is destroyed, meaning he must find a new home. *Not a Squid! - Squidward gets angry after everyone calls him a squid and almost destroys the whole town! *Annoying Sponges Invade! - In Squidward's dream, Squidward meets up with SpongeBob's evil clones. *Mars Monster! - Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy go to Mars but have to face an evil alien. *Up Above! - When Squidward is caught in a fishing net, he is brought to a seafood shop in NYC. *The King! - Squidward stumbles into a cave and is crowned king by the cave's inhabitants. *The Cookie Ban! - Patrick creates a new law banning Mini Oreos in Bikini Bottom. *House Not-Fancy! - Squidward must make his house wonderful in order ''not to be on a new TV show. *The Dinosaur Sea Serpent! - A sea serpent from dinosaur times is sent by Plankton to Bikini Bottom! *Cousin Catastrophe! - Squidward's cousins come for a visit and ruin everything! *Sponge Among the Rocks! - SpongeBob gets caught between some rocks on his way to school! *Supersponge! - SpongeBob gets the credit for something Squidward did. *Power Outage! - Squidward has a power outage on the day of a new House Fancy episode! *Fiendish or Friendish! - Squidward thinks SpongeBob's new friend is evil. *The Mysterious Letter! - Squidward receives a mysterious letter from "Mr. McMysterious". *The Boat Float! - Squidward must think of a way to bring a sunken boat back up to the ocean surface. *Coloring Book Adventures! - Squidward is sucked into a magical coloring book. *Mow the Lawn! - It's time for Squidward to mow his lawn again...but Squidward wants to do it a new way. *Grammar! - SpongeBob teaches a friend about grammar. *The Evil Cast! - Squidward breaks his tentacle and must keep it in a cast! *The Exam! - Squidward tricks Mrs. Puff into thinking SpongeBob's boating test is all wrong. Season Two *The Relaxation! - Squidward must decide where to spend his day off. *New Bike! - Squidward must purchase a new bicycle when he accidentally breaks his old one in order to beat Squilliam in the competition *Atlantis Adventure! - A double-length TV movie brings the cast on a journey to Atlantis City. *Banana! - A continuation of the episode Lives in an Apple Under the Sea! stars Squidward's coMr.ade SpongeBob moving into a banana-shaped building. *Club Patrick! - In a crossover episode with Club Patrick, Squidward is appointed as the disc jockey at a club. * Picnic Troubles! - Squidward wanted to be in Squilliam's VIP picnic, but he is not a VIP person. How is he going to join without Squilliam knowing? * The Patrick Star and Awkward, Octopus Great Big Crossover Crisis Special (Patrick Star crossover) - The characters of Awkward, Octopus accidentally find themselves in the Patrick Star universe, which causes a major case of mistaken identity in both universes' counterparts! Cancelled episodes *An Awkward Movie! - A cancelled feature film starring the main cast journeying to the Atlantic Ocean. *What to Do When You're Scared! - The cast learns how to react to and conquer common fears. The only record of this episode is the title being included on the article for The Exam! in November 2011. Crew Puppeteers In live-action episodes of the series containing clay characters, puppeteers were used. *Mélodilous as Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Plankton and Dinosaur Sea Serpent Writers Episodes are primarily written by Mélodilous, yet other users have asked ABC8 Entertainment to write select episodes. *Mélodilous (most episodes) *SpongeFan20 (Power Outage!) *Islam4856 (The Relaxation!) *TrevorPhillips (New Bike!) *Aparnaa (Atlantis Adventure! and Picnic Troubles!) *Bingbang32 (Banana! and Club Patrick!) Sources *[http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/The_Exam!?oldid=46016 The Exam! revision as of November 2014] *[http://SpongeBobfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Atlantis_Adventure! Atlantis Adventure! at Fanonia SpongeBobia] Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Spin-Offs Category:ABC8 Entertainment Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Category:Computer Productions Category:Nick Jr. Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:2011 Category:Mélodilous Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Character Lists Category:List of Characters